Xiaolin Road Trip
by HarunoxSakura
Summary: A random fanfic of when the Xiaolin go on a roadtrip and fight over music and places to go!


**This is just a really short and random fanfic…its basically when Clay gets his license and takes all the Xiaolin Warriors on a "Road Trip", they fight over where to go and what music to listen to…just something funny I wanted to get out of my system. Enjoy! ;D**

**Xiaolin Temple**

"Master Fung!" Clay yelled running over to Master Fung in the xiaolin temple. "My Daddy told me that I need to come home so I can take my driving test! Then when I come back…if it's okay with you, that I could take everyone on a road trip!" "A road trip? I guess that's al right." "Yippy! I'm happier than Uncle Earl on Thanksgiving!"

**Two Days Later**

"Uh, Kimiko, do you really need all that…it's just a drive." Clay commented on Kimiko carrying two bags of stuff.

"Duh, Clay…that's exactly the point. We'll be in a car for a whole day, I need to entertain myself someway or another." Kimiko said setting down her bags in the backseat.

"Who wants to ride up front with me?" Clay asked. "Oh, I do! Please let me do the honors of ridding with our driver!" Omi said, bouncing up and down, overjoyed with excitement. "Alright, Rai, I guess you're stuck in the back with Kimiko." Clay said, getting inside the car, followed by Omi.

"Oh, Joy." Raimundo said sarcastically. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kimiko yelled, punching Raimundo hard in the arm. "Man, Kimiko you don't always have to punch me, ya know…it hurts." "Oh, shut up, Raimundo."

**Three Minutes Later**

"Clay put in my CD!" Kimiko yelled, handing clay her CD. "Sorry, Kimiko, we're listing to MY music."

The radio started singing,

"Country roads, take me home to place I belong. West virgina, mountain mama, please take me home, country roads."

"No, My music!" Omi yelled, popping in his CD.

Peaceful meditating music played.

"AGHH I'M GOING INSANE!" Raimundo yelled, ripping out Omi's CD, and throwing in his.

"BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY rockin' everywhere! BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere! I found you, Ms New Booty, get it together and bring it back to me."

"NO WAY AM I LISTING TO THAT!" Kimiko screeched, putting in her CD.

Her CD sang,

"YURA YURA to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Zutto soba ni itta kara

Aita sukima ooki sugite

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

Matte dare ga sabishii

Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara

Sobi ni inakatemo egaowa todokofai

YURA YURA to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi"

Kimiko joyfully sang along with it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE WE LISTING TO?" Raimundo screamed. "It's Japanese. It's the ninth Naruto opening, its called YURA YURA." Kimiko answered, matter-of-factly.

"WELL TURN IT OFF!" Raimundo ordered.

Clay sighed and put in his CD.

"I have fallen for you, and I know just why you like the rain, always calling for you, I'm falling for ya now, just like the rain."

The CD Sung.

"NO MORE COUNTRY!" Omi yelled, putting in his CD. The peaceful music rang threw the car, again. "AGHH, TURN IT OFF!" Raimundo screamed, putting in his CD.

"I'm bringing sexy back! YEAH! You other boys don't know how to act! YEAH! Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you with me if I miss behave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

His CD said.

"NO! MY MUSIC!" Kimiko yelled putting in her CD.

It sung:

"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi fukuronde yuku bakaride

Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo."

"I THOUGHT WE SAID NO MORE JAPANESE!" Raimundo said, taking out the CD.

"Raimundo's right. MY TURN!" Clay said, putting in his CD.

"Cotton eyed Joe; I've been married a long time ago. Where did you come from? Where did you go?"

His CD sang.

"AGH, SOMEONE STOP THE MUSIC! IT'S KILLING ME!" Kimiko yelled. "I WILL!" Omi said, putting in his annoying relaxing music, this time with words:

"Who can say where the road goes, where the day goes. Only time."

"Ahh, man! That's Enya! She'll put me to sleep!" Raimundo said, quickly changing the CD. It sung:

"Smile for me, Daddy!

Watcha lookin' at?

I wanna see ur grill!

Letcha see my wat?

Ya, ya grill! Ya, ya grill!

Rob the jewelry store, tell 'em, 'make me a grill'."

"NNOOOO!!" Kimiko said, putting in her CD.

It sang,

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

Kizukebaitsude mo soba ni iru keredo

Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?"

"TURN IT OFF!" Raimundo screamed, turning off the music.

"If we're going to fight about it…than NO MORE music!"

Everyone sat in silence.

Kimiko started singing, "Yuhi you yamani. Teru-teru Momiji. Kaeru yatokage ga. Kon'nichi wa! Koi no arai Tabu no ko umani. Yuhi you yamani. Teru-Teru Momiji. Kaeru yatokage ga. Kon'nichi wa!"

"KIMIKO! STOP!" Raimundo screamed.

"Why? Do you not like my singing?" "No, your singing is fine, it's the song!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH THE SONG?" Kimiko yelled.

"IT'S IN JAPANESE!" Raimundo screamed back.

"We're here!" Clay said, breaking up the fight.

"Uh, Clay…where exactly _are _we?" Kimiko asked, looking out the window.

"The rodeo!" Clay said, happily getting out of the car. "WHA!? I have to sit through a DUSTY rodeo, in THESE clothes!?" Kimiko yelled. "Yes you do, Kimiko. Come on, live a little." Raimundo smiled, getting out of car, followed by Omi.

Kimiko grabbed her Naruto manga to read, and followed her friends.

"Is it over yet?" Kimiko asked, sighing. "Almost!" Clay said, watching a bull buck off its rider. "But, I already finished my manga, and now I'm bored!" Kimiko whined. "Here, have some popcorn!" Raimundo said, shoving a handful of popcorn in Kimiko's mouth.

"Shanks." She said, her mouth full.

After the Rodeo, everyone climbed back into the car. "My turn to pick were we're going!" Omi happily said, as he showed Clay the way.

When they got there, everyone stared, dumbfounded.

"Omi…why did you take us…to a Dojo?" Raimundo asked, confused. "Because, we will practice our kung-fu!" Omi said, excitedly jumping out of the car.

"But Omi we LIVE in a Temple!" Raimundo yelled. "Yes, but we need to train!" Omi said. "IN THESE CLOTHES!?" Kimiko screamed. "YES!" Raimundo yelled to her.

"Come on, guys. I went to my place, Omi picked his, after this it'll be Raimundo's than Kimiko's." Clay smiled, getting out of the car. Kimiko sighed, grabbed her Chibi Vampire manga, and got out of the car, followed by Raimundo.

"KICK! PUNCH! KICK!" The Dojo leader instructed as Clay, Omi, and Raimundo followed his instructions.

Kimiko sat in the corner, reading her manga. She turned the last page, and was done with the book.

"Come on, guys! I've finished my Chibi Vampire manga, too! Let's go!" Kimiko suggested.

"Fine." Omi said, sadly.

"ALRIGHT! My turn!" Raimundo said, instructing Clay on where to go.

When they reached a beach. Kimiko sighed. "Why the beach? How will we swim? I didn't bring my swim suit." "I brought mine, Clay's, and Omi's." Raimundo said, pulling out the swim suits, in his small bag. "Why didn't you bring mine?" Kimiko asked, furious.

"I didn't want to go snooping through your clothes…plus you have so many clothes it would be impossible to find a mere swim suit." Raimundo chuckled.

"WHY YOU--," Kimiko yelled, but Clay cut her off. "Yay, the beach!" Clay said, grabbing his swim suit and heading toward the changing station.

Kimiko sighed, grabbed her Fruits Basket manga, and her Pita-Ten manga and sat down in the sand and started reading.

After Kimiko finished both mangas, she scolded the boys and commanded them to get dressed, so they could leave.

When everyone was back in the car, Kimiko told Clay she had two places she wanted to go. "Well, I want to go to the mall, but--," "NO MALL!" Raimundo screamed. "I'm hungry!" Omi commented. "Me too, partner, me too."

Kimiko showed Clay the way, and they ended up at a Japanese Steak House.

"YUMMY!" Clay said, running out of the car and heading into the steak house.

"For once, Kimiko, you picked a nice place. Time to eat!" Raimundo said, following Clay.

Kimiko smiled, and she and Omi went inside.

**Credits.**

**The songs used in this fanfic are:**

**Country Roads**

**Ms New Booty**

**YURA YURA (or Naruto opening 9)**

**Like the Rain**

**Sexy Back**

**Eternal Snow**

**Cotton Eyed Joe**

**Only Time**

**Grillz**

**Sakura Kiss**

**Mangas used in this fanfic are:**

**Naruto**

**Chibi Vampire**

**Fruits Basket**

**Pita-Ten**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;D**


End file.
